Fred and Georgina Weasley
by slowtownwhore
Summary: Molly and Arthur Weasley had three wonderful, kind boys. Each whom they loved very much. But, they wanted another addition to the family. So it happened Molly became pregnant. When Molly wanted to know the gender of her baby. Make that babies. Many a healer told the Weasleys that twin boys would be the new addition. That was until their birth. It turned out to be a boy, and a girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own any of JK Rowlings characters. I do own Georgina Weasley, and the adventures that her and Fred go on, and the advents that happen in their first few years at Hogwarts, and the small adventures I may include into the later books. I will refer to Georgina as: Georgina, Georgie, Georgia, George. All the nicknames. Because why not.**

 **Also, I _might_ make Charlie stay until the end of the twins second year at Hogwarts.**

 **Also, this is tearing out my heart strings, because I realised I can't write a fan fiction with Fred and Georgina (at Hogwarts) in the Half-Blood Prince book era.**

 **And now, we begin;**

 **A Little Backstory: 1977-1989**

Molly and Arthur Weasley had three wonderful, kind boys. Bill (8), Charlie (6) and Percy (2). Molly and Arthur loved their three boys, and thought they were each perfect and intelligent boys.

Molly and Arthur Weasley, while already happy with their three boys, really wanted another addition to the family. They tried again, and, of course, Molly became pregnant. This brought joy to the family at the thought of another addition.

About three months into the pregnancy, Molly made to choice to go to the Healers to see what the sex of her baby would be.

Make that two babies. The Healers told Molly of her two twin boys. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy (though young) were all extremely happy that they would have two new children (and brothers).

Six months later, and the twins were born. Having already decided on the names (Fred for the elder twin, and George for the younger twin). Everything was perfect. Their room was painted (by the help of their elder brothers) a nice shade of blue, and plenty of boys clothing had been purchased for the twins.

Purchasing the clothes before the baby's were born worried Molly slightly, but she gave into Arthurs pleas and begs (she found she had weakness to Arthur in the months she was pregnant, and he seemed to thrive when she was weaker).

It was April 1st, 1978, and the two Wealsey twins were born. And much to everyones surprise. One (the eldest) was a boy, who they immediately named Fred, but the younger twin was a girl.

The birth of a girl came to a surprise for every Weasley. A girl hadn't been born into the family for generations. Everyone female in the family had married in.

Having already gotten products with the names of the twins on it. The Weasleys were stuck. The named Georgina came up (thanks to Charlie).

To start with, the twins were a handful. When they got to age 5, Georgina demanded to be called George, and cut her hair short. They convinced their parents to let them share a room, and often spent hours trying to make the best dung bombs, and then throw them on their brothers.

They were troublemakers, and Molly often found herself yelling at the two. Not that it matter, they always ran off, giggling about a new plan.

It was around age five, that Georgina worked out how to change Ron's teddy to a giant spider. Fred did the spell, and Ron was crying for three days.

Straight.

At around six, Georgina gave Ron an acid pop, which burnt a hole through her brothers tongue.

The next year, Fred and Georgina almost got Ron to make an unbreakable vow to be their servant for the rest of his life. Arthur caught them, and was furious.

* * *

"YOU COULD HAVE HARM YOUR BROTHER VERY SERIOUSLY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" Arthur screamed at the two red-headed twins. The seven year olds grinned up at their father.

"Sorry, daddy. We didn't know." Georgina said, pouting.

"We really are sorry, daddy." Fred continued, pouting as well. Arthur glared at the twins.

"Georgina I thought you wouldn't follow your brother in this!" Arthur said, looking at Georgina.

"Dad, I'm Fred, she's Georgina." Georgina pointed at Fred. Fred grinned. Arthur became even more furious with the twins.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" He yelled.

"Run!" Fred squealed, grabbing his twins hand, and pulling her out of the house. Georgina follow, as did their father, firing hex's at the twins. Fred was taken down. "DADDY YOU HURT MY BUTT!" He yelled. Georgina laughed.

"Daddy, you hurt Freddy." She said, sitting down next to her brother.

"That's because you and Fred have been VERY naughty!" He yelled. The twins pouted. "You both have to go to your Aunt's Christmas dinner! Fred you _are_ wearing a suit -"

"Thats not bad."

"I'M NOT FINISHED!" Arthur yelled. The twins glanced at each other, and then their father. "Georgina, you are growing your hair out, and wearing a dress."

"That's not fair. Fred's punishment isn't the bad!" Georgina whined.

"Get in side, the both of you. You aren't sharing a room for the next month." The twins stood up, and began to walking inside.

* * *

"Ah, I hate this." Georgina grumbled, pulling at the frilly pink dress her mother had put her in.

"You look like one of Ginnys toy dolls." Fred said.

"Thats why I hate it." She glared at her mother, who was talking to their great-aunt Muriel. A little light bulb went off in her head. She turned to her twin, grinning mischievously. "I have an idea."

*-_-* –-_-–

"Okay, it's set for five minutes. We just need to get as far away as possible, and still get a good view of her face." Georgina said.

"No. Lets talk to her. And sit right across from her." Fred said, grinning. Laughing, Georgina gave the thumbs up, and the twins walked up to their great-aunt.

"Oh, Fred, Georgina. Nice to see you dressing like a lady, Georgina." Muriel said. Fred glared at the aunt, while Georgina smiled sickly sweet at her.

"Thank-you, aunt." She said. Georgina tapped her brother, and held out two fingers. They kept up the sweet twin act, until Georgina tapped Fred on the leg, and the twins ran. A few seconds later the dung bomb went off. The twins were giggling by Muriels horrified face. Their brothers and sisters were laughing two. Bill and Charlie slapping them on the back, and congratulating them for the genius idea. Bill (being 18 at the time), had to force himself to stop laughing at the twins prank, as he was meant to be the role model for twins, and for his younger siblings.

"I am going to tell _everyone_ at school." Charlie (16 at the time) laughed, highfiving Georgina. "Good job Georgie! Good job Freddie!"

Little Percy smiled a little, "It was a little immature, guys." He said. Georgina stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"No need to be such a spoil sport." Ron said, poking his elder brother. Ron was 7 at this time. Ginny (6) crossed her arms, and pouted.

"Percy is a spoilt sport. Percy is a spoilt sport." She sung.

"Ginny's got it right!" Fred exclaimed.

 **"Percy is a spoilt brat. Percy is a spoilt brat. Percy is a spoilt brat."** The twins sung. (A/N: Anything in bold is the twins speaking together).

"I'm going to tell mum!" Percy said, running off to Molly. The twins poked their tongues out at him, and held up the bird (something they had learnt from Bill).

"GUYS!" Bill exclaimed, grabbing their hands. "Thats not a nice gesture. It's really rude."

"But you used it -" Fred started.

"On Tom -"

 **"So why can't we use it on Percy?"**

"That's not the point guys."

"Oh, and another thing -" Fred said

"We saw you hug some girl-"

 **"Is she your girlfriend?"**

"Sarah _isn't_ my girlfriend." Bill said, some what frantically. The twins smiled, and put one arm around each other.

 **"Bill has a girlfriend. Bill has a girlfriend. Bill and Sarah sitting in a tree; K-I-S-S-I-NG -"**

"Shhh." Bill covered the twins mouths. "I haven't told mum yet." The twins exploded into laughter, and then ran off, still humming the tune.

* * *

"Fred! Georgie! Breakfast!" Molly shouted up the stairs.

The twins had been up for a few hours, writing down and planning pranks to pull at Hogwarts, and if not Hogwarts; at muggle school. They had two lists planned out. The Hogwarts pranks were a little harder to run, and possibly a bit dangerous, and the muggle school ones were easier to hide, but would have similar results. Either way, both lists would end in laughter from their peers.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Molly called up again.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The twins looked up. Two owls were hoovering in front of the window outside of their bedroom.

"Do you think?-" Georgina began.

"Hogwarts letters?" Fred finished. The twins grinned madly at each other, before standing up, and rushing to the window.

George got the the window first, grabbed her letter first.

 _To Miss Georgina Mertle Weasley  
_ _The Large Room on the West W_ _ing  
The Burrow  
Devon, England_

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all the necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

"Let's hide them!" Fred said. George raised her eyebrows. "Come on. It will be fun."

"Floorboard near the door?"

"Floorboard near the door." Fred confirmed, taking George's letter, and hiding it under board, and then running downstairs.

* * *

"You should have received your Hogwarts letters five weeks ago!" Molly exclaimed.

"Yeah." George said, mind on the explosive game of exploding snap she was playing with Ginny (George was winning).

"Shame." Fred added on. He was sitting on Ginnys side, explaining the game, and helping her with the snap.

"I'm writing to Dumbledore."

"Oh don't do that, mum." Ginny said. "Who cares if they're squibs?"

"I do." Molly said. She penned of the letter, and sent the owl.

* * *

"Mums a spoil sport." Fred grumbled, eyeing Rons desert.

"True." George said, eyes on Bills desert.

"You should have told us you were accepted!"

"My Headboy pin..." Charlie said, laying it on the table. "Should I show it to the world, or hide it?"

"Who cares, Charlie? Just wear the pin."

* * *

"You've packed all the dung bombs, yes?" Fred asked.

"Of course, and the recipe for our special dung bombs. You have the list of pranks?"

"Of course."

"The teachers are either going to love us, or hate us."

"We'll have two years to get used to the teachers. Which ones to pull pranks on, and which to not."

"Bill has already warned us about Snape. Should we still try him?" George said, stuffing in a weird gift her mother had gotten her. They had a weird picture of a cotton pad on the package. George didn't think she needed them, but Molly insisted. Molly also said if she didn't pack them, she'd personally send the gift down by owl. By the way Bill and Charlie were laughing, George thought it would be best to take the 'gift' and hide it deep into her bag.

"Yes. But not a big prank. From what Bill and Charlie said, he punishes everyone for breathing." Fred continued.

"Good idea, Freddie."

* * *

The twins were sitting in a compartment. There were bundles of excited students passing, and hugging each other. There were a few first years who looked terrified, and clung to their siblings for dear life.

Not the Weasley twins. The separated themselves from their brothers, and ventured off to a compartment at the back of the train.

"Can I sit here?" A black boy, with curly hair stood at the door. Fred nodded, and the boy took a sit. "Lee Jordan."

"Fred Weasley."

"George Weasley." George said, twirling her wand in her fingers. Lee studied the two for a second.

"It's going to be hard to tell you apart." He said. Fred grinned.

"George has nail polish on."

"George is a girl." Fred said. Lee looked between the twins again.

"Awesome! I've always wanted twins!" Lee said, grinning like a mad-man. Fred and Georgina looked at each other, back at Lee, and lastly back at each other.

 **"Cool."**

* * *

 **Hey all. So I have given Harry Potter another shot. Tell me if switch Georgina's named around was too confusing, and what name to stick with (Georgina, Georgia, Georgie, George).**

 **I feel I have written Fred and Georgina like the twins from Ouran Highschool Host Club. They might stick like this for the first book (hopefully a series will come out of this), and change later.**

 **I'm not terrific at writing comedy, but I'm giving it a shot. And this is more happy than a few of my other stories...**

 **Tell me what you have thought of this.**

 **Favourite, follow and review!**

 **~ Astrid**


	2. Chapter 2

**FRED AND GEORGINA WEASLEY:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own any of JK Rowlings characters. I do own Georgina Weasley, and the adventures that her and Fred go on, and the advents that happen in their first few years at Hogwarts, and the small adventures I may include into the later books. I will refer to Georgina as: Georgina, Georgie, Georgia, George. All the nicknames. Because why not.**

 **^^ Add on to this, I might stick with Georgie. When she says something, but how a character addresses her will vary (from Georgina to George to Fred).**

 **This is also a little bit of a struggle for me to write, because I still want to twins to have the close relationship they had in the books (including looking alike), but I can't write it too similar to the books. So bare with this story.**

 **I'm also not TERRIFIC at writing comedies, so if you can comment a good story, or some prank ideas for me, it would be appreciated and I will mention you.**

 **If you guys could just review something like 'Hey, I'm reading,' just so I know people are reading.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Enjoy;**

* * *

Professor McGonagall had had Weasley boys before. They were all respectable, and nice boys.

The news of a female in the Weasley family was certainly something, and McGonagall was a little more excited than she should have been at the idea of the girl in her house (a/n: I hope this doesn't sound perverted. It's not meant to...).

McGonagall scanned the huge arrival of new Hogwarts students. It was a big year, that was for sure. There was her closest friends granddaughter in there somewhere. Sarah Bess. She hoped the girl was going to be placed in Gryffindor as well. McGonagall knew she would resort to hurting Snape if he persisted to tease her about getting all the 'dud' students.

Honestly, McGonagall had no idea why Dumbledore trusted him. It was out in the open that he was a Death Eater, but Dumbledore always told everyone he was good.

It was somewhat annoying.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore said, standing up, and walking over to the podium, smiling at the new students. He began his speech, running over a few important things (the forest, and halls, etc etc).

Thats when she spotted them. The Weasley twins. Looking as confident as Charlie and Bill. Possibly not as...egotistical as Percy (McGonagall had no idea why Percy was like this, and it was somewhat a game for her to find out why). The twins looked confident, muttering between themselves, and two other students next to them. A small black boy (who looked a little more terrified), and a small olive skinned girl (who looked confident). The twins were tall, and it was hard to tell them a part.

McGonagalls eyes travelled down, and saw the twins interlocked hands. The Weasley twins were holding each others hand very tightly. It was sweet, to see two siblings this close.

The hat sung it's songs, and the Weasley twins had managed to get the whole first year class to sway to the beat of the song.

Maybe the twins would be trouble? No. Bill and a few of his friends had done something similar.

Then, the sorting begun.

It started off a little bad for Gryffindor (a few were being placed in Slytherin (including Bess).

Then it got to the Weasley twins.

"Weasley, Fred." It was a second before he started walking (his sister had squeezed his hand before she let him go).

The hat was placed on his head, and it slipped down a little, covering his eyes. It stayed on his head for a good five minutes, before shouting: "GRYFFINDOR!" Fred's brother's got up a cheered (which promoted the whole house to stand up as well).

"Weasley, Georgina."

Again, the hat took a while to decided what house the girl was to be placed in, but eventually shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!" Georgina jumped off the stool, and ran over to the house table, her and Fred hugging when she reached it.

* * *

"Excited for your first class?" Percy asked. Georgie looked over at Fred, grinning.

"Oh yes. We have DADA first. Is that good?"

"There's a new DADA teacher every year. No one really knows how good they are. You are the first to have her." A second year girl says, grinning. "Be sure to tell us if they are good." The girl winks, and then turns around to her friend, chatting again.

"Be sure to tell me everything about the lesson. And I can help you with your homework, and - "

"Perce, shut up. You're scaring them." Charlie called. "Don't worry. You two are very intelligent for your age, I'm sure you'll do fine." Charlie leant in closer. "Tell me how Professor Lee reacts to the prank."

The twins grinned at their older brother, and nodded.

"The dungbombs are in my bag. We will have to sit next to each other."

"And remember, I'm Georgina, you're Fred."

"I know." Georgie said, grinning. "Hogwarts better get ready."

* * *

The twins entered the class, and sat with Lee Jordan again. The told him their plan (which made him smile, and nod).

Halfway through the lesson, Georgie took two dungbombs out of her bag, and handed one to Fred.

"On three. One." Fred whispered.

"Two."

" **Three.** " They rolled the dungbombs two separate ways, and quickly pinned their noses. The looked back down at the work.

"They are going off."

"I set a timer, they should go off in 10 seconds."

Georgie was right. 10 seconds later the room was filled with a foul stench.

"WHO DID THIS!" Professor Lee shouted. The twins looked at each other. She was not one to pull pranks on. At least, not now. "WEASLEY TWINS! WHY DO YOU HAVE PEGS ON YOUR NOSES!"

"Well, Professor." Fred started, peg still on his nose. Georgie laughed.

"The peg."

"Right. Well, Professor. We thought we may as well have some first day fun." Fred gave Professor Lee a huge smile.

"Fine. No more pranks! Got it, you two!"

* * *

"That could have gone worse." Georgie says. Fred nods, munching somewhat sadly on his sandwich.

"It could have gone a lot better though."

"We should prank the care tacker next. Remember how much Bill hated him? And Charlie?"

"We could get taken into his office, though."

"But Bill says that where all the good stuff gets taken. We should pull a prank to get caught by him, and then go into the room, and steal some of the good stuff." Fred smiled, and high-fived his sister.

"Let's do it."

Let's just say, their plan worked out exactly how they wanted. They got into Fliches office, and stole a few things (a strange piece of parchment, a book of highly advanced potions (Advanced POotions: Ministry Grade) and a weird old quill.

* * *

 **Thanks for those who are sticking with this story. Sorry for the super late update. School is killing me slowly. All those who are reading Resting Place as well, updates will be sporadic. For both stories. If not all my stories that aren't one shots.**

 **R &R. It really means a lot to know that people are reading.**


End file.
